Immortal One
by Princess-Anastaja
Summary: PostHogwarts. Hermione is a normal girl who parties with Ron and Harry one night and falls into the arms of her enemy, but he's changed. Though not how you think. R&R! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah...I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did  
  
"Help! Somebody help me!" A young girl screeched from alleyway in London. "HELP!" She continued screaming until they faded away into murmurs and eventually into nothing.  
  
Then a dark shadow walked out of the alley.  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
"Listen guys. I'm going to go home and get some sleep. I'm dead tired." A girl said, putting down her margarita glass.  
  
"Aww. Come on Hermione, just a bit longer? For us?" A tall redheaded boy said, panting.  
  
"We've danced long enough. I've worked all day, and danced all night. And now it's-"she looked for a clock on the wall "1:38 in the morning. I'm beat. Please let me go home and to bed, Ron."  
  
"Alright. You can go. But let us walk you home. You're a little drunk." A tall black-haired boy said.  
  
"Maybe a little, Harry, but I haven't had that many margaritas. Only 6. I'm fine to walk home." She got up and smoothed down her exotic red dress and tipped the bartender. She grabbed her purse and went to walk and stumbled forward, but caught herself. "See, I'm fine."  
  
"You're walking by yourself?" Ron said. "But what about all of the creepy people that are out late? I'm not letting you. Let me walk you home."  
  
Just as he said that, a too slim, big-eyed girl walk up and snaked her arm around Ron's neck. "C'mon, Ronnie. Let's dancccccceeeeeee!" She squealed a bounced, drunkenly.  
  
"Uhm-"He looked at Hermione. "Crystal. I'm going to walk Hermione home."  
  
Crystal snorted. "Why? She's fine."  
  
"Well, I just want her to be safe and-"  
  
"Nah. I'm fine, Ron. My apartment is only a couple blocks away. And hey! I know karate!" She lifted her leg in the fake karate position and her hands high in the air. And just as she did, she stumbled forward to let Harry catch her. She didn't really know karate, but she was good for a laugh.  
  
"Ron's right, Hermione. You might need help home. Let me walk to you home." He offered, pushing her up so she was standing on her own.  
  
Hermione sighed and said "okay." She walked towards the door, but coincidentally, Ginny walked up and wondered where Harry was going to so early and then begged him to stay. So Hermione told him to just stay. So he let her go.  
  
Hermione walked out of the door and into the chilly breeze of an autumn in London. She shivered, and wished she had brought a coat. She was so cold she didn't want to take the main road, so she took the back street to be faster.  
  
She walked down it for a bit until she reached a spot where the streetlights started flickering, and then went off. She got a little scared so she stopped walking and looked around to see if she could see in the dark. But all she could see was blackness. And fuzzy blackness at that. The margaritas were getting to her now, as her vision was suddenly becoming too blurry. She walked forward and tripped over a rock into somebody's arms and passed out.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
He walked out of a dark alleyway, blood oozing from his lips. He wiped it away with one swift movement from his cloak sleeve. He tried to look for more prey, but all that were around were hookers. He would feed on them, but he had a theory that they might have HIV so why bother.  
  
He walked down dork roads trying to find some homeless man, or lost kids, but couldn't find any.  
  
'Damn. Danny tells me all about the people here. How they stay out after hours and how there are hundreds of them. Liar. He'll pay for this.' Draco thought, as he wandered through the streets.  
  
He saw a cat and was about to feed on it when he heard footsteps.  
  
'Yes! I wondered what it will be.' Draco quietly pulled out his wand and whispered a spell so the street lights would flicker then turn off. The person stepped forward and tried to walk a bit.  
  
He came out from behind the building and stood in front of the person and since he could see in the dark he examined he person.  
  
He saw a beautiful girl maybe that was around his age. 22 or so. She was about 5'5" and had long, chestnut curly hair. She was slender, but had nice breasts. She was wearing a tight, fire-red dress and in the front it dipped into a "v" near her breasts. She was wearing black shoes and had a black purse. She looked a bit familiar.  
  
'Must've been coming from a party.' He thought. 'Drunk. Not good. I'll have to bring her home and let her sober up before I feed.'  
  
Just as he thought that, she tried to move forward. She tripped over a rock and into his arms. And her head fell back.  
  
'She passed out. Great. I'll have to carry her home.' He wasn't mad, because she wasn't that heavy, but now he'd have to take a cab.  
  
He carried her around until he found a red booth and called a taxi service. When they arrived he laid her into the backseat and he sat in the front. The taxi driver drove to "Cade's Village" to drop them off.  
  
The driver looked at the cost of the ride and showed it to Draco "£20?! Are you mad?!" Draco shouted, while Hermione stirred in the backseat. Draco realized that he had no money on him so he reached over to the driver and sank his teeth into his neck, sucking the blood from it.  
  
'Gross. His blood is dull. Why can't I ever find blood that fuels me? That excites me? That makes me need more?' Draco thought, pulling his fangs from the punctured neck and feeling the velvet liquid pour down his chin. Since the man was so big, Draco was full. He got out of the cab and fetched the girl in the backseat.  
  
He walked up the garden path to the village and to the back. He pulled out his wand and whispered a spell to the patch of weeds and a fence. The fence magically opened up to reveal the dark shadows of the Malfoy Manor. He walked up the stone path and to the door, knocking once with the brass knocker.  
  
A servant in a black tuxedo opened the door and bowed to Draco. Draco smiled and carried her inside. He walked up the stairs and into his room and laid her on his bed.  
  
She looked like a goddess from the heavens lying on his bed of black. Black pillows, sheets and cover. Black satin. Only the best for him. After all he was the prince. The vampire prince.  
  
He reached down and slipped the red dress over her head and she laid there in her black bra and underwear.  
  
'I've been immortal so long, I've forgotten what it's like to touch a mortal woman.' He thought, examining her small body as she started to shake.  
  
He slipped her under the blanket and lay next to her. He smelled her hair. 'Vanilla.' He breathed out with longing. He led his fingers over her pale face and down to her neck. Letting his eyes linger on the tender flesh. He only broke free of the trance when she stirred and awoke. She looked at him, and then fell back asleep.  
  
'It's almost a shame to feed on her. She looks so perfect.' As her watched her sleep. 'She looks so at peace. So calm.'  
  
He let his eyes fall back to her pale neck.

33333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Okie...well, here's a new story. It's about Draco being a vampire and Hermione being normal...and don't worry, they all still went to Hogwarts and they all know each other, he just didn't recognize her. It's been, like, 5 or 6 years. Anyway, I hope u guys like this. It was just an idea I had. If u don't like it, I'll stop writing it. I might not be able to update this real often, but I'll try. Anyway. Please Review and read my other stuff!!!  
  
I love you!!!! ::blows u kisses:: I love you all!!!!!!  
  
3 princess-Anastaja


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ya'll...I don't own Harry Potter

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

---Draco's POV---

For hours all he did was stare at her neck. Stare. Thinking of how it would taste. How sweet and tender. How that blood would swim through his veins and the purity of it would awaken his soul.

He started leaning in towards her neck. He positioned his head between her shoulder and let his sharp fangs touch the soft skin. His body shook. The scent of her was driving him crazy. Her skin was so warm and delicate. He slowly let his fangs pierce the skin.

She gave a tiny moan of pain and he pulled back. For some reason that moan had made him stop. He had never stopped before. He wanted to taste her so bad. He looked at her neck.

From the tiny pierce mark on her neck trickled blood. He licked the edge of his fang and he gave a moan.

Never in his life had he tasted blood so innocent. So pure. He threw his blanket over her entire body. He didn't want to take her yet. He wanted to wait. She wasn't ripe. She still had alcolhol mixed in her blood. He would give her a few days. Then. He would take her. But for now, he had worked up an appetite.

Draco slowly got up from the bed and exited his room. He slammed the door behind himself and pushed himself against the back of the door.

"Damnit! Why didn't you do it?! Why? Why? Why?!" He screamed at himself, pushing the door behind him with his fist. "God! You Idiot!"

He only realised he was talking to himself when one of the butlers walked by and gave him a questioning look.

"Get out of my house! This is none of your buisness! Do not question me. Pack and get out!" He shouted at the man as he stomped toward him shaking his fists in anger. The man just ran from him down to the other side of the hall.

"Nosy Bastard!" Draco shouted after him.

Draco turned the other way and spouted out curses under his breath. As he walked down the grand stair case, he stopped on one of the steps to look in the mirror.

He examined himself. He had dirty blonde hair. His hair had somehow managed to darken itself from how it was his Hogwarts days. Dark blue eyes. Darker than the ocean on a moonlit, foggy night. He smiled, robotically. He examined his teeth. Perfectly straight in every way. His two canines were pointy and razor sharp. They were only ever pointed right before his body had gotten worked up about feeding. His fake smile dropped. He hadn't truly smiled since the night Lucia and her followers had invaded Hogwarts.

He sighed. He then looked at his structure. Well built and tall. Draco was about 6'1". He sighed. Immortality is so unreal. You never age from how old you were and how you were built from the second you drink the blood of an immortal one, such as himself. He hadn't aged since he was 19. But technically, he would have been 22.

Draco suddenly growled and threw his fist into the mirror, shattering it. Everything feels so damn fake. He didn't even feel the pain in his hand while his immortal blood trickled down his fingers.

"Why won't this end?" He growled under his breath, wiping away the blood on his trousers.

Draco realized that when he said that his bit into his lower lip, causing it to bleed. Remembering how hungry he was, he finished down the stairs and started for the dark hallway to his left.

Past 7 doors to the left and 7 to the right, he reached the end of the hallway. He turned to his left, followed the hall, then turned to his right and followed the hall...then he made another right and a sharp left. He stood on a cheep rug then bent down and pulled it away to reveal a trap door leading to his basement. Draco opened the door and walked into the dark room, closing the door behind him.

He walked over to a steel door and opened it to have steam come out it. The inside of it was boiling hot. Draco reached in and pulled out a a clear tube with red liquid in it. He popped the top off and chugged the bitter tasting liquid squinting his eyes at the bad taste. Then he smashed the tube on the floor.

"It never tastes as good as it is straight from the human," he said, closing the door and going to lay down in a coffin. "I'll deal with the girl later this evening." The coffin automatically closed 45 minutes later as the sun came up.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey ya'll...sorry this is a short chapter, but I kinda wanna make things more drawn out in the story, cos it seems like the story would be kinda short. But i'm gonna try to write more. In this chapter I tried to describe Draco..so your main characters are described, now I can put more plot into the story. lol

Next chapter(if u want me to continue) will be Hermione waking up in a strange place and being confused. Trying to wander around and bumping into some _weird_ people.

Reviews:

**Andanta**, **FrenchArtist**, **bergeaud**, **mintytoothpick**: Thank you guys!

**Soul-Dead-Dragon**: uhm...well, I guess I didn't really think of that...maybe she had it on her all along, but was just too drunk to think of using it...i dunno...lol....oooohhh!!! that'd make a good point in the story...yes, let's go with that...she had it on her, but was too drunk to think of using it....that you for helping me with my story!!!

And all of you new readers(old readers too), PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! lol

Love, Princess-Anastaja


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters.

Immortal One: Chapter 3

* * *

--Hermione's POV—

Hermione woke up from the most comfortable sleep she's ever had. She stretched and drowsily opened her eyes. They soon darted open and she threw the blanket off of herself.

"Where the hell am I?" She screamed.

She tried to get out of the bed, but her legs wear tangled in a sea of black satin. After she wrestled the blankets off of her legs, she crawled out of the huge bed.

Hermione quickly realized she was only in her undergarments when the cold air consumed her body.

She walked over to a wardrobe and opened it. Everything was black.

"Hmm…Maybe this person likes black," She said sarcastically to herself, giggling.

"Yes, the young master does indeed like the colour black." Said an old man, dressed in an old fashioned tuxedo.

Hermione spun around, covering herself with her hands.

"I didn't mean to frighten you madam." He bowed. "The master requested this gown for you. I asked if I could bring it to."

"Er…thank you." Hermione walked over to the man.

"Sorry, I'm not as dressed up as you are." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's quite alright, madam." He said, obviously not getting the joke.

"Thank you, sir." She grabbed the white box from his hands.

He turned around to walk out and Hermione stopped him.

"My name's Hermione, by the way." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. "I'm Henry Kensington the third."

"Pleased to meet you." She shook his white gloved hand.

He kissed her hand. "Please to meet you miss Hermione." He walked out of the room.

She shut the door behind him and walked over the bed with the box.

She studied the white box with the black satin bow before carefully removing the bow.

She lifted the top of the box and pulled out a gorgeous black gown.

She cold was getting to her so she slipped on the dress.

It was a form-fitting corset style-top part that laced up and had tiny straps. And the bottom part started at her waistline. The soft material fell past her feet, with a long, beautiful train in the back.

She took the clip out of her hair and let her hair fall all the way down her back. She hadn't cut her hair since third year at Hogwarts. She clipped the clip on the top edge of her dress.

Hermione searched around for a mirror and couldn't find one anywhere.

'_It's so cold and dark in here._' She thought, walking towards one of the windows.

There were black panels over the windows. She pulled on the panel and it popped off to reveal a beautiful, sunny day. And then she saw the bars on the window.

Then the question flooded back to her head.

"Where the hell am I?" She screamed again.

She ran towards the door and threw it open to reveal a huge mansion that was just as dark and cold as the room was. Hermione shivered.

In front of her was a beautiful, carpeted grand staircase. She walked down the staircase and to the right. Her eyes followed the red carpet to a door that Henry came out of.

"Miss Hermione. Lovely to see you again. Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh yes. I was looking for the kitchen. I'm a bit hungry." She smiled.

"Splendid. The kitchen is just down the carpet into those doors. Help yourself, madam." He bowed again and walked past her and past the staircase.

"Thank you," she shouted after him.

He looked behind himself, suspiciously. She knew something was up.

Hermione watched him walk into a dark hallway and turn left at the end, so she followed behind him and watched him reach the end of another hall and turn right. She followed him again. Close behind him, Hermione watched him walk right again and then a sharp left. She watched him pull a cheap-looking rug back over a trap door and she gasped.

Henry heard the gasp and he turned around, but Hermione quickly ran into the nearest door. Henry thought he was just getting old and finished fixing the rug. He was about to follow the dark hall back out and stopped in front of the door Hermione was in.

She was sure not to make any loud noises and breathed as quiet as she could, as she felt something crawling on her.

She froze and had an internal panic attack as Henry began moving again an left the hallway

Hermione heard him leave and began sweeping her arms, hair and body crazily, for anything that may be on her. She quickly ran out of the door and accidentally slammed it.

She walked around the corner, grabbed the rug and pulled it away.

"Why did Harry have to go and make me so curious? It's going to get me killed." She whispered to herself.

She lifted open the wooden door, as quietly as she could and felt around for stairs. As soon as she felt some she stepped inside and the door magically closed behind her.

Her eyes widened and her heart started racing, but she kept going down the steps.

Hermione's feet finally touched the ground and she turned around. She quickly realized she couldn't see. There was no light at all.

'_Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Thanks a lot Harry._' She thought

She climbed back up the stairs and tried to push the door back open, but it wouldn't open.

"Oh no. It must've locked behind me. Bloody hell." She said, suddenly feeling like the walls were closing in on her.

She shakily climbed back down the stairs and stood at the bottom, trying to regain her composure.

"Okay, Hermione. Stay calm. You've only been afraid of the dark since you were born." She whispered to herself.

She shakily turned around and the only thing she saw was a pair of piercing, silver eyes.

* * *

I finally updated you guys! Yay! Happy Independence Day!

Shannon: yeah, I didn't realize the mirror thing and now I feel like an idiot! Haha! Well, let's just pretend that since Draco is still a wizard, he wants to see his hottie-self…so he made it so he can see himself in the mirror! loll.

Soul-Dead-Dragon: Man! I forgot about the wand again! Sorry. Maybe next chapter! Loll.

Thanks for reviewing and keep them coming!

Love, Anastaja


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is my original story, but I don't own the characters.

Immortal One: Chapter 4

* * *

--Hermione's POV--

All Hermione could do was stare into the silver eyes. So much burned behind them. She was very afraid of those things.

Her whole body shook in fear as she stared into those eyes. "I-I-I," She stuttered, trying to form a sentence.

"Silence." He hissed.

She nodded and gulped.

He forcefully grabbed a fistful of her curls and brought it to his nose, smelling it deeply. She screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I-I- I won't come d-down here again. I promise. Please, please, please let me go." She pleaded.

"Silence." He yanked her hair more, making her scream. "I love your scream. Vibrating, from such perfect flesh."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

He brought his fangs to her neck as she shook more. "I hate you. I always have." He spat out.

"Do-do-I know you?" She whimpered.

"I said silence." He grumbled from her neck.

Another tear fell from her eye.

She screamed as he pierced a tiny hole in her skin with one fang.

He shivered, reluctantly pulling his head back.

"Yes, you do know me. And I know you." He growled. "In fact, we've known each other for several years."

Hermione brought her hand to her neck and felt the hole in her neck. She was afraid to ask him his name.

"Please, sir. Let me go." She begged, a tear rolling down her left cheek.

He brought his face to hers and licked the tear.

She saw his face. She saw that it was Draco Malfoy.

"I do love to see a mudblood beg." He snickered, using his usual Malfoy tone.

She screamed and quickly turned around, climbing up the stairs. With his laughter following her up, she pounded on the door.

Suddenly it popped open and she climbed out as quickly as she could, accidentally running into Henry.

"Miss Hermione! You should not be down there! You must go!" He pushed her back down the hall.

"That's exactly what I planned to do. This is madness. This whole place!" She yelled. "Madness!"

Running back through the way she came in, Hermione didn't even stop to breathe. She ran along the red carpet, but turned before she got to the kitchen. She ran and ran until she got to a huge door that appeared the to be the front door.

"Oh thanks goodness!" She sighed in relief and went to pull the handle. But it was locked. "No! No! No. Please no!"

Hermione pulled and pulled and pulled , but it wouldn't work.

She turned around quickly to find another door and tripped over the train on her dress, spraining her right ankle. She fell to the floor with a crash, screaming.

As the tears soaked into the carpet, Hermione tried to pull her body to another door. But Henry came and injected a shot into her arm.

"Henry, No! I thought we weeee were…frien…" She began, until she passed out.

* * *

--Draco's POV—

Draco started to panic.

"That was Granger. Oh no. What am I going to do?" He paced back and forth inside of his cave. "I can't drink anymore dirty mudblood blood! Although….No!"

"I suppose I could just….kill her." He said to himself, thinking that it was a good plan.

"But…how will I do it?" He scratched his chin. "Avada Kedevra? Pet tiger? Free meat special for her family…?"

Then he gasped. He had the best plan of all. He would use her as bait to get Harry Potter to surrender to the dark lord in return for being a mortal again.

He smirked his signature smirk and went to lie back in his coffin for 8 more hours until the sun went down again.

* * *

This is just a tiny author's note, but I'm temporarily stopping a few of my stories to focus on a couple. Please read my profile for more information.

Hahahahaha! Another chapter! It's like 3am lol! Yeah…Draco wants to kill Hermione now…but wait and see what happens later!

Curlyq2713 : Thank!

The-Legend-Begins: I'm evil…lol. Hopefully I can update more now that I've stopped focusing on **_ALL_** of my stories.

Soul-Dead-Dragon: Yeah, personally I hate that cheerleaders one. I had the idea one day, but now I just hate the story. Ironically enough, that's the story that everybody loves. So I just update it and I don't really care. lmao!

patronuscharm2: hahaha lol thanks

Thanks for the reviews guys and please give me some more! I love you guys!

Love, Anastaja


End file.
